Sister Surprise
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU. Jayden's sister reappears after 10 years. Where has she been? What secrets lie waiting to be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, just any unrecognizable characters.

POV: Jazzmine and Jayden.

Chapter 1

I walked along the rocky shore of the beach near my hometown. I hadn't been here since...since everything started to get so confusing. My adopted parents went to fight Master Xandred when I was twelve. When they did, dad gave his folding zord to my little brother, his biological son Jayden. I knew about the Power Rangers and watched both proudly and admiringly as Jayden began training to become a Samurai.

"Rest red ranger, the poison will take time to get out of your system" a voice had said. At least, I think he had said that. I had stopped listening after I heard red ranger and poison. Jayden was in trouble! Suddenly, I began to get a painful headache and as I suspected, I was soon in a spandex costume like the ones the Power Rangers wore.

"Get away from him Nighlock" I yelled. I ran in and fought with the...whatever it was. It looked human. Before the nighlock ran away, it said something about an impending duel.

"Who are you? How..." Jayden began to ask. He was cut off when I scooped him up. Damn, he was light! Did he ever eat anything? I had to get him back to the old house where I guessed the other rangers were. They'd take care of him there.

"Jayden" the others called when I walked through the gate and into the front yard carrying him. I got halfway to the house before I collapsed and dropped him on the lawn.

"I'm fine. The poison wore off a while ago" he told the others. The annoying and painful headache was back and I knew I was going to be back in my civilian clothes soon.

"Another ranger" the girl in pink asked my brother. Jayden shrugged his shoulders. He began to walk closer and as soon as he got inches from me, I was back in my civilian clothes and I succumbed to the blackness.

"Jazz" I heard Jayden ask in surprise before I heard nothing but silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jayden<strong>_

I stood there in shock as Jazzmine went limp. Jazzmine had been the one that fought Deker and I didn't know it. I hadn't seen my older sister in ten years.

"You know her" Mike asked me incredulously. I nodded and told them she was my sister. None of them knew I had a sister.

"Kevin, I'm going to need you to help me carry her in and to a bed. Emily, could you get Mentor Ji for me? Mia, Mike, I need you two to open the doors for us" I said taking charge. They all nodded and went to do what I asked them to.

"It really is her" Ji whispered to me as we both watched her for a moment. Jazzmine had taken a good beating while dealing one of her own during the fight. Add the strain of walking all the way back to our old house and it would have made some of the strongest of fighters collapse before she did.

"I'll keep watch over her. Let me know if there is a nighlock attacking" I asked him. Ji nodded and left the room. I sat down by her bed and grabbed her hand. I had been imagining how I'd find her for years. Then, Master Xandred came and began to terrorize the city and I hoped that she wasn't around when one of them happened, but I could never be sure.

"Jayden" Jazz asked groggily. I wanted to jump out of my chair when she said that, but I knew I had to be calm. She turned her head to me and smiled. I felt her free hand stroke my cheek.

"Hey Jazz" I said fighting to keep myself from crying. She was here; my big sister was finally back home. Jazz was always the one that would fight with Ji to make sure I had some time to still be a kid despite the threat of Master Xandred coming back.

"You're too skinny Jay; has Ji been feeding you" she asked. I laughed. Jazz took on the mother role when our parents went to fight Master Xandred.

"Yeah, but his pasta is not as good as yours though" I admited. She chuckled and sat up. I hovered over her just in case she needed help or fell.

"I'm fine squirt. I needed that rest, especially after that fight. Look, I hate to be a pain, but would it be okay if I...lived here again" she asked hesitantly. A big smile crossed my face and I gave her the biggest hug I was comfortable giving to her.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask! You're my sister; this was...is our house" I said. I wanted to jump for joy. Jazz wanted to stay and I wouldn't have to worry about her. At least, I didn't think I would have to.


	2. Chapter 2

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

POV: Jazzmine and Jayden.

Chapter 2

Jayden was very adament about me staying out of the battles because it was 'dangerous'. He should've known that; especially when it comes to him; I don't listen to well.

"I'm going Ji, you can't stop me and neither can Jayden" I said running out the door before Mentor Ji could say another word. I got to where my brother and his team were fighting the niglock and ran right into the middle of it.

"Jazz, get out of here" I heard Jayden grunt. The nighlock had his weapon pointed at me. As I was wondering when I was going to change, or morph as they call it, I instantly was in the said spandex.

"Sorry Nighlock, end of the line for you" I teased. The nighlock fired its weapon at me and Jayden tried to get up and get in front of me, but I easily blocked it with my sword and was pushed back an inch.

"I think you're wrong. It's the end of the line for you" the nighlock said. Jayden struggled to get up, but he couldn't. I watched and waited amused as the nighlock began its 'special attack'. As soon as it threw the attack at me, I quickly and easily added my attack.

"Oops" I joked as it hit its target and destroyed the nighlock on impact. Jayden continued to try to get up, but had to settle on yelling to me.

"JAZZMINE, BEHIND YOU" he yelled. The others watched in fear as the attack came closer and closer. I just threw my sword at it and it disappeared.

"I've had worse thrown at me" I stated simply as I grabbed my sword and sheathed it. I went over to them and made sure they were all okay. Suddenly the nighlock came back, in mega mode, as Jayden announced soon after.

"Jazzmine, go back to the house" he told me. They formed the Samurai Megazord and fought the nighlock. As I suspected, they were having trouble with it again.

"What is your sister doing Jayden" I barely heard a guy named Antonio ask as he joined them. Even with the new addition, the squirt was having trouble. So, I decided that big sister should help with something I had learned when...I wasn't back at the ranger base.

"Jazzmine, get back to the house" Jayden yelled to me. I ignored him and plunged my sword into the nighlock's huge foot. Then, I used a symbol that I learned that shot bolts into its body.

"I thought you guys needed help. He _was_ about to destroy your megazord and hurt you guys some more" I said pointedly. Jayden sighed. Before either of us could say anything else, the nighlock's foot knocked into me and sent me flying into the nearby lake.

"**JAZZMINE**" Jayden screamed. Again, I lost conscious and my last thought was: why was I always getting knocked out and hurt?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jayden<strong>_

I saw Jazz fly into the lake after getting hit by the nighlock's foot. This shouldn't have happened. Jazz shouldn't have come to help us because then she wouldn't have been hurt and possibly drowning in the lake.

"You're going to pay for that" I snarled. He had hurt my sister and it was going to feel the wrath of a very angry Shiba. I used a symbol that I had learned a while back, but didn't think I'd need to use. It was my fault that I wasn't strong enough to defeat this nighlock and because of that, Jazz came to the rescue like she used to do when I was younger.

"Jayden, you can't" Emily cried. I was by the railing that stopped people from walking right into the lake. I watched the water for any signs of my sister, but I didn't see any.

"I have to! Jazzmine is still down there somewhere and she could be drowning" I told them. I was ready to dive right in, but Antonio grabbed my wrist and I turned to him.

"Take this amigo. It'll probably help you" he said giving me his octozord. The octozord could go underwater and I would be able to find Jazz without worrying about air. I nodded and gave him a grateful look before I descended in the octozord. I found Jazz still slowly sinking from the impact the mega nighlock had hit her at and used one of the tentacles to get her and pull her into the octozord's robotic 'mouth'.

"Come on Jazz, wake up" I begged both mentally and out loud. Jazz had protected me ever since I could remember and getting her back only to lose her again would be extremely painful. The octozord rose on auto pilot and I performed CPR, something I'm grateful Ji taught me.

"Jay..." she began. She spit up the water that was in her lungs. Once it was all out, she began to say something, but I stopped her with my finger. Jazz's necklace was glowing for some reason beneath her shirt.

"Jazz, you shouldn't have come. If you didn't, then I wouldn't have had to almost lose you" I told her. She opened her mouth again, this time to probably tell me to shut up, but she was interupted by a fish falling out of her shirt. She squealed and jumped into my arms for a second before recovering.

"If you tell _anybody_ about what just happened, I will deny everything and show them your baby pictures" she threatened me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have them all and I'm not telling you where they are, so you can't tell anybody" I said proudly. One look at Jazz's face told me that she had copies of them and I frowned. She just ruffled my hair and waited for the octozord to surface before getting out.

"Guys, you should see this" Ji said as we approached the house. We all looked at each other and followed him in to the lounge area.

"It's about a purple ranger" Jazz asked. I cocked an eyebrow. Purple, that was what color Jazz wore when she morphed. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially with something this important.

"It says here that the purple ranger didn't have a morpher, but a necklace that she wore. The necklace was very powerful and Master Xandred had went after the purple ranger because of it" Ji told us. Jazz reached inside of her shirt and pulled out a necklace. Ji's mouth fell to the floor and the others stared at her.

"This necklace? I didn't really think..." she trailed off. Once Jazz found out about her biological family, would she want to still be my sister? I knew the others would roll their eyes and tell me that she would, but...there was always that fear for all of these years.

"It says that she had lived out in the woods..." Ji explained. I stopped listening then. I couldn't stop Jazz, but I also didn't want to lose Jazz as a sister.

"Jay, you coming with me" she asked me. I snapped back into reality and smiled. _Jazz wouldn't_ I tried to tell myself mentally. Still, there **was** a chance that she would want to be...whatever her last name had originally been.

"Yeah, of course. I know this is important to you" I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

POV: Jazzmine.

Chapter 3

We pulled up to the place where Ji said my birth mother's house had been and found it looking like someone had burglarized the place. Or in my biological mom's case came looking for her and the necklace which ended with the house getting nearly destroyed.

"Jeez" Mike, the green ranger, said as he walked up to it. I blinked and Jayden rubbed my arm comfortingly. I looked up at the backyard; where my biological mother was probably planning on me playing in; and saw a grave marker.

"Guys" I called jumping out of the car and running to it. The others followed behind me and I barely stopped before I could trip over it.

"It must be her" Emily, the yellow ranger, told us not wanting to mention my mom. She came up to me and hugged me. Emily and Mia, the pink ranger, were the little sisters I never had. I looked to the right of it and I found another with the same name.

"Dad" I muttered. My parents were killed by Master Xandred; I knew it. The others, except for Jayden, left me alone. Jayden walked up to me and I kneeled on the ground. My necklace began to vibrate under my shirt as though it was crying for its previous owner.

"Jazz, I..." Jayden began kneeling next to me and pulling me into a big hug. I pulled him close and let a few tears fall. Master Xandred killed my parents in cold blood and he was going to pay for it.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything" I told him. If it wasn't a serious situation right now, I would've laughed. This was the first time in a long time that Jayden had probably been lost for words. We went inside what was left of the house and saw what had been my nursery.

"Jazzmine, we found a box and some letters. We thought...wow" Mike breathed as he saw what was left of my burnt nursery. Above the burnt crib, there were purple and silver letters that spelled out my name. Purple and silver, like the color of the spandex I wore. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it didn't seem to want to go away.

"This was where I was supposed to grow up. Where my biological parents were planning on caring for me and giving me as good of a life as they could before _he_ ruined it" I croaked. I always wondered what they were like and hoped that they were still out there; **alive**.

"I don't know if they'll help, but your mother wrote you letters" Mia said. She took the box and letters from Mike and hadned them to me. Suddenly, my necklace glowed and went straight for the lock on the box.

"What's going on with you necklace" Kevin, the blue ranger, asked. I gave him a look that said 'how should I know'. The box opened and I saw a purple folding zord in there.

"Well, at least I'll be able to help you out now squirt. Even though it wasn't that hard before" I told Jayden. He rolled his eyes and sighed. As we rode back to the house I currently lived in, I closed my eyes and silently thanked my parents for giving me at least something oto remember them by; a legacy.


	4. Chapter 4

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

Chapter 4: Letter # 1 (Mom)

Dear Jazzmine,

If you're reading this right now, I might be dead, but I could have just handed them to you to read. Either way, I want you to know that I love you so much. Right now, you are a day old and, thankfully, finally asleep.

Giving birth, while extremely painful, is something I am glad I was able to do because I'm both proud and excited to be a mother. Having a beautiful baby girl like you is an amazing and joyful accomplishment in my life.

Your father, who is the most wonderful husband in the world, held you in his arms after your birth and didn't want to let you go. It was amazing for both of us to hear your cry as soon as Ji cut your cord.

Whether or not I have died, I believe Ji is Mentor Ji to you since he is currently training to be a Samurai master and planning on following in his father's footsteps as the next generation of rangers' mentor.

I would rather that you could grow up as a normal kid, but with the way things are going lately, that might not be possible. I know that what ever happens, I'll love you and be extremely proud of you. Just don't do any drugs.

Well, I've got to go now. Your father just woke you up by tripping over one of the toys that you'll play with in a couple of months. Besides, it's time to feed you.

Love you!

Mom


	5. Chapter 5

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

POV: Jazzmine and Jayden.

Chapter 5

I put away the first letter and laughed. Ji had delivered me and most likely didn't remember it. I walked into the living room. I went up to Ji and tapped his shoulder.

"Ji, mom said in her letter that you delivered me when you were younger" I said between a laugh. He looked at the floor and I immediately stopped.

"I know. I had forgotten briefly until after you guys had left. Master Xandred had sent a nighlock kill your mom in order to stop her from helping the rangers and had your dad killed when he found out that they had given birth to a child" he told me. I was stunned. He knew. He knew all long that my birth parents were dead and never told me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>24 years ago (Jazzmine's mother POV)<strong>_

Xandred was coming! Well, one of his minions. He wanted the necklace that helped me to morph. He was going to have me and my husband killed. Lance had refused to leave me and said that he didn't care that he wasn't a power ranger; he'd make due. I picked Jazzmine up out of the crib and gently bounced her.

"Get her to the Shiba's! She'll be safe there" Lance shouted to me as he prepared for the impending battle. I wrapped Jazzmine tightly in her pink blanket and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal. I ran towards the Shiba's house and Jazzmine began to howl when a loud thunder crack sounded.

"Shh Jazzmine. It'll be okay sweetie" I cooed to her. This was probably the last time I was going to see her or anybody from the team if they came to help. I hopped up the steps of the house and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming" Liz, the red ranger's wife, called. I quickly took my necklace off and put it around Jazzmine. She was going to be the next purple ranger and I couldn't let Master Xandred get the necklace.

"I love you honey. You'll do good when it's your turn" I whispered to her. I left before Liz could open the door and quietly watched as she picked Jazzmine up and looked around. Liz and James, the red ranger, were trying to concieve and I knew they would take great care of her.

"Is she safe" Lance asked me. I nodded and he pulled me into a kiss. I hoped this would only be a scare and Master Xandred was bluffing, but a small part in the back of my mind told that it wasn't.

"He's here" I told Lance. I grabbed the folding zord and made sure the box was ready when I threw the folding zord into it. Master Xandred wouldn't be able to take that either. The box had a special symbol on it that made sure that the only way of opening it was with the necklace. I closed my eyes and thought of Jazzmine one last time before the nighlocks stormed in burning the future I was planning on having with my family.

* * *

><p>I looked at Ji and ran out of the room. He should've told me. I think I deserved to know what really happened to my parents. I know I had been gone for ten years, but he could've told me beforehand.<p>

"Jazz? Jazz, what's wrong" Jayden asked me as he jumped back to avoid a collison. I ran out of the house and towards a random park. I sat there for about a half hour before I got up to go back home. When I did, a nighlock appeared and grabbed me by the arm. It twisted my arm behind my back and pulled me close to it.

"Your coming with me, Master Xandred wants to meet with you" it said. As it dragged me to the portal, I had my folding zord fly away quickly. I had managed to get the whole thing recorded and sent it back to the house where the others could help eventually. I really couldn't blame Ji. He was doing what he thought was right in order to protect me. I sighed mentally; I didn't want it to happen, but it had to.

_**Jayden**_

I paced nervously around the lounge. Ji had told me what had happened and I was waiting for Jazz to come back so I could talk to her. It wasn't right for Ji to not tell Jazz about her parents and I wanted the two to talk just like they needed to do before Jazz left.

"Jayden, she'll be fine" Mia told me. As soon as she said that, Emily came running in with Jazz's folding zord. I looked at Emily and she handed it to me.

_''You're coming with me, Master Xandred wants to meet with you"_ a nighlock said. The folding zord had recorded Jazz being kidnapped by a nighlock. I growled.

"Jayden, you can't" Ji said. I turned on my heels so he could see the fury that I held at the nighlock and Master Xandred. I was going to kill both of them for taking my sister. I was going to find Jazz even if it took every last bit of energy in me.

"Yes I can. That nighlock is going to pay and Jazzmine is **not** going to die if I can help it" I snarled. Jazz had protected me for as long as I could remember and now it was my turn. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ji shift nervously.

"Do you even know where she is" Mike asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't ask them how long it took to find me because Jazz found me.

"You don't think they took her to the Sanzu River, do you" Emily asked worriedly. I gulped nervously. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Why did it happen _now_" Ji mumbled. I whirled around. He knew something that he wasn't telling me and it had to do with Jazz.

"What? What had to happen now" I asked. Ji looked at the floor and held up a note that must've came with Jazz's folding zord. I took it from him and read it.

_Ji,_

_I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was wrong of me to do so. Also, it's just about time for it to happen. I think you know what I mean._

_Jazz_

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. The note made no sense whatsoever; something that wasn't like what Jazz would write.

"The two of us had discovered that...I'm sorry Jayden, but Jazz is going to be killed" he told us. I swear my heart skipped a beat or two. I slammed my fist into the nearest wall, making the others jump.

"**NO! SCREW destiny! JAZZ IS **_**NOT**_** GOING TO DIE**" I bellowed. I whipped out my morpher and called Antonio, who was on a mission for Ji. I got the location where everything was supposed to happen and left right away. I couldn't lose Jazz; I just got her back.

_"Just let him be a kid for a bit Ji! It'll probably take Xandred years, maybe a decade to come back! Dad's spell wasn't __**that**__ weak" _I had once overheard Jazz snarl at Ji. _I'm coming Jazz; hold on a little longer_ I pleaded mentally. As I reached the semi-wooded area, I saw Antonio. Just as we were yards from each other, a wave of energy sent us both to the ground.

"**JAZZMINE**" I screamed getting to my feet as quickly as I could. The wave came from where Jazz was and she was probably hurt. I didn't want to think of the other possibility.

"J-Jayden" Jazz coughed. I slid on my knees next to her. She was on the ground, still morphed, but was ripped and burnt in different places.

"It's me Jazzy, I'm here. You're going to be okay" I ground out trying to keep my voice steady. Her eyes met mine and I could see them start to glaze over.

"N-N-No I'm not" she said. I could feel tears threatening to spill down my face. I took her helmet off and I gulped at the blood trickling down from the right part of her temple. Antonio reached the two of us and Jazz gave him a small, recognizing smile.

"You really haven't changed since I saw you last amiga" he said. He gave a quick check and looked at me grimly. I swallowed hard. Jazz was really dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening.

"Di-Didn't mean f-for you to...s-see this squirt" she choked out. Tears started to run down my cheeks and Jazz lifted a shaking hand to wipe them away.

"I know. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't stop this" I told her. She gave what sounded like a little laugh. If I could've turned back time, I would gladly go back and trade places with her.

"Yo-You c-couldn't have...anyway. W-Wouldn't...stop me...if you tried. I-I l-lo-love you...Jay" she gasped using her final breath. Antonio got up and walked away silently. He hadn't really known her that well, but he knew her a little bit better than the other rangers. I buried my face into the crook of her neck and totally lost it.

"I love you too Jazz" I croaked. Why? Why did she have to die? What did she ever do to deserve this? I clutched her tightly and I wanted this to be a nightmare that I could wake up from. Jazz was the one that would wake me up when I was little and had a nightmare. She would hold me and tell me a funny story to make me forget about the bad dream.

"Let's bring her home amigo" Antonio said softly. He walked close to me as I carried a surprisingly light Jazzmine back to the house. I didn't want fully believe that my big sister was gone; that my hero was gone. Sure, I looked up to my parents; especially my dad; but Jazz was always my hero.


End file.
